


The king of the kitchen

by ShortcakeCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortcakeCrow/pseuds/ShortcakeCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entrusted with getting some snacks for Karasuno's Christmas party, Hinata and Kageyama find themselves with the task of trying not to bite the other's head off if they want to succeed.<br/>Featuring a grumpy Kageyama, a clumsy Hinata, and an absolutely pissed Nishinoya as a special guest. He just wanted some bonding time with his bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The king of the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> It's KageHina, kinda? Kind of a ship tease, cuz I'm not confident in writing actual KageHina just yet.

Hinata stared intensely at the illustration next to the recipe. He narrowed his eyes, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Kageyama gave him a weird look, while preparing the ingredients on the kitchen table.

“Oi, Hinata, what’re you doing?” he asked finally, furrowing his brows.

“I’m thinking” Hinata replied. As if that told Kageyama anything.

“About what?”

“About decorating the cookies. I was thinking we could cover them with the orange frosting, then draw a crow on each one with the black one” Hinata explained, grinning at the other. “What do you think?”

“Eh? That sounds like a bother. Why not just leave them plain? We’re just gonna eat them anyway” Kageyama said, to which Hinata sighed.

“For the king of the court, you sure are an airhead.”

“Are you sure we aren’t talking about you?”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean!?”

“Shouyou, could you quiet down a bit?” Nishinoya complained from the room next door. He and Tanaka were supposed to be shopping for some decorations for Karasuno’s Christmas party next day, but feeling just a tiny bit lazier than usual, they decided to relax, and watch an action movie instead. They were gonna get scolded by the captain later, but at the moment they couldn’t care less.

“Ah, sorry, senpai!” yelled Hinata, flailing his arms awkwardly. Kageyama flicked his forehead.

“Oi, idiot, if you keep moving around like that, you’ll break something.”

“S-shut up!”

Kageyama just shrugged, and returned to his original task. Hinata, not being much of a cook himself, watched him closely, studying his every move.

“If you have time to space out like that, get to work” Kageyama instructed.

“I wasn’t spacing out!” Hinata retorted, but followed his orders anyway. He reached for the bowl of flour, eagerly lifting it up into the air, and was just about to hand it over to Kageyama, when he suddenly tripped. Letting out a high-pitched battle cry of some sort, he fell flat on his face, the flour flying out of his hands, the bowl slamming into the back of Kageyama’s head, pouring almost all of the white powder on him. Kageyama went into a coughing fit, shaking himself like a wet dog to try and get it off.

Hinata got up with a groan, scratching his neck.

“Geez, sorry about tha-“ his voice died as he saw the result of his misstep: Kageyama, the king of the court, covered in flour down to his shoulder, doing something that looked like some sort of weird mating ritual. Kageyama, apparently realising that his efforts were futile, took off - or rather, tore off - his shirt, proceeding to wipe his face and hair with it. It was in that moment that Hinata lost all his self-control, breaking out in loud laughter. He was soon enough clutching at his stomach, unable to stop. One of Kageyama’s eyes twitched. Oh, so that’s how it is.

He felt his face twist into a creepy smile, and grabbed the other bowl which he prepared in case of an emergency. And this was an emergency indeed. Kageyama lifted it up, maintaining his intimidating expression. Hinata’s voice cracked, and he stared at him in utter horror, before he was blinded by the white cloud that suddenly engulfed him. He fanned at the air, hoping to clear it, while coughing from the flour, almost ending up on the floor again when he slipped on some powder fallen onto the ground.

“Gwaah!” he screamed, crashing into Kageyama, headbutting him in the chest in the process. Kageyama’s satisfied grin was wiped off as he grabbed onto the counter, hanging on for his dear life.

“You’ll make us fall, dumbass!” he yelled, his eyes widening in panic. Hinata, still hanging onto him, shouted an apology in response, but was cut off by Nishinoya slamming the door open, an aura of rage surrounding him.

“Hey, you two! Can’t a guy get some quiet over here when he’s trying to bond with his bro!?” he shouted at full volume with his arms crossed. “You better get on your knees, because I’m gonna give you a piece of my mind about treating your seniors with respect!”

As soon as Nishinoya finished his sentence, his phone started ringing, and after quickly glancing at the caller ID, he picked it up.

“What’s up, captain?” Nishinoya said, glaring at the other two. He suddenly froze, almost dropping his phone. “Y-yeah, we’re totally working hard right now! Eh!? In thirty minutes!? Not that it’s a problem, of course! We totally have everything ready!” he seemed more and more terrified as the conversation went on. “Well, then, see ya.”

Kageyama and Hinata stared at him in confusion as he rushed after Tanaka, screaming something about an ‘emergency’.

“Is Nishinoya-senpai gonna be alright?” Hinata wondered aloud, worried. Kageyama shrugged.

“Dunno.”

The two shared a look, then Kageyama, surprising both of them, broke into a non-creepy smile, chuckling. Hinata made a weird sound, pointing at him as if trying to accuse him of something.

“Oi, what’s with you?” Kageyama asked, making his usual scowl again. Hinata, after a moment of silence, grinned.

“Nothing, Kageyama.”


End file.
